beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Metal Storm, Chaos Bladers Chapter 1 - New Beginnings
This story begins 20 years after the battle with the God of Destruction, Nemesis. The story will be about a young boy named Ryutoo entering an academy of Beyblade with his Wing Dragoon T125RSF Bey which was inherited by Tyson's Dragoon and Gingka's Pegasus. His Partner Misaki Tategami who uses her Father's ( Kyoya) Bey Fang Leone 130W2D which is an copy of the original and doesn't have all of the power that the Original have and she is Ryutoo's friend from the academy and as well her Rival. Ryutoo's dream is to become the greatest blader in the academy and as well to fight the strongest within the academy. Misaki wants to defeat every guys in the academy because of her past of being messed with by the boys when she was younger and impress her father Kyoya. This story is about the bladers entering the academy and strange characters known as the Chaos Bladers have been appearing the academy with beys that have the power of Chaos, and its only up to Ryutoo and his friends to stop the Chaos Bladers from hurting the students...Before they enter the academy they will meet a new friend that is waiting for a special surprise for Ryutoo. A young boy named Ryutoo Takugami, a 15 year old boy who always loves beyblading and eating different meals who is running towards to the BeyPark with speed. Ryutoo has short red hair, he is 5'9, wears a long sleeve jacket but he rolls it up at all times, he wears glooves (LIKE EVERYBLADER DOES!), and wears jeans with his bey launcher belt on his waist. As he gets there, they were two people that looked like they were waiting for Ryutoo and a big stadium infront of them. " Well well...It seems you're finally here Ryutoo!! I thought you cowarded out before our match." The random guy said. " Hey theres no way I'll back down from a battle to those who steals people's beyblades through battle!!!" Ryutoo said. " Hmmhp...Just shut up and prepare your bey!" The guy said as he brings out his launcher and his Dark Wolf bey. " Alright Shingo! If you really want to get beaten that badly, then be my guest!" Ryutoo yelled as he prepares his launcher and his Wing Dragoon bey. " Heh you won't be talking after this fight! 3....!" Shingo said. " 2....! " Ryutoo said. " 1...!" Shingo said. " Let it rip!!!!! " They both yelled as they launched their beys to the stadium. " Go Dark Wolf!!!! Hit him hard!!!!" Shingo yelled as Dark wolf dashes with speed towards dragoon. " Dragoon!!! Counter his attack from behind!!!!" Ryutoo yelled as his Dragoon gets attacked from behind by Dark Wolf and counters it with a uppercut and sends it flying in the air. " Agh!! Dark Wolf stand your ground and attack him from above!!!!" Shingo said as his Dark Wolf turns towards to the stadium and crashes into Dragoon. " Dragoon!! Hmmhp you're stronger then what they say." Ryutoo said. <> " Hmhmhm thats right!! you're only underestimating me!!! I will win and take your bey as well, GO DARK WOLF!!!" Shingo said. <> " Theres no way you can surpass my Dragoon's speed!!! Go Dragoon, Send him flying!!!!" Ryutoo said. <> " Huh? Dragoon!!! What is going on!?" Ryutoo said. " Haahahahahh!!!! You're really underestimating me!!!! My Wolf is an defensive type bey, So he can withstand all of the attacks from your attack type, Dragoon!!!" Shingo said. " Grrr....Oh, an defensive bey!! Dragoon attack Dark Wolf from the front!!!!" Ryutoo yelled. " What!? Are you really trying to lose your bey that badly?! My Dark Wolf will reflect that attack!!!!!!!" Shingo yelled as his Dark Wolf stays put where he is to prepares Dragoon's attack. " Gooooo Dragoon!!!!!!!!!" Ryutoo yelled as his Dragoon dashes towards Dark Wolf. <> " Hah! You're stupid after all...This is my Dark Wolf's howling barrier!!!!" Shingo said. " I don't think that barrier will be able to block attacks from above then!!!!!" Ryutoo yelled. " Huh?! OH NO!!!!!! DARK WOLF GET OUT OF THERE!!!!" Shingo yelled as his bey tries to escape Dragoon's grasp. " Hmhm thats right!!!! Dragoon...SWITCH TO IRONCLAD ATTACK MODE!!!!!!!" Ryutoo yelled as his Dragoon's Fusion wheel changes. " NO NO NO Please NOOO!!!!!" Shingo begged. " Its too late now, Shingo!! Dragoon, special move: METAL CLAW SMASH!!!!!!!!!" Rytoo yelled as his Dragoon begins glowing with silver aura and dashes through the air towards Dark Wolf. " Let it rip!!!!!!! HAH!!!!" A guy said when they both heard a bey launched. " What?!" Ryutoo said. " GO POISON SERPENT, ETERNAL DEFENSE SPIN TRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A guy yelled. <> *BOOOOOOOM * " HAHAHAHA Thanks, Shikaku....You saved my butt from that attack!!!" Shingo said. " Heh No problem, Shingo." Shikaku said as his Poison Serpant " Huh Shikaku!!!! I knew something was strange when the battle first began!!!!!" Ryutoo yelled as Dragoon gets his balance. " Hmhmhm We don't like fighting fair you know! We would do anything to take your bey!!!!" Shingo said. " Grrrrr.....Then i'll take on the both of you!!!!!! GO DRAGOON!!!!!!!" Ryutoo yelled as Dragoon dashes towards Serpant. " Go Serpant!!!!" Shikaku yelled. <> " Argh!! Dragoon!!! Stand you ground!!!!" Ryutoo yelled at Dragoon. " Shikaku, I think its time to end this game and take Ryutoo's bey!!!" Shingo said as his Dark Wolf backed up. " Right....Lets do this!!!!" Shikaku said as his serpant backed up as well with Dark Wolf." " Whats going on why are you guys backing up!!!" Ryutoo yelled. " Heh we're gonna end this in one strike!!!" Shikaku said as Serpant glows. " Thats right Ryutoo its time to give up that dragoon!!!!" Shingo said as his bey glows as well. " Hmmph just try and defeat me!!!! DRAGOON!!!" Ryutoo yelled as Dragoon begins to glow. " JOINT SPECIAL MOVE, DARK HOWL FANG!!!!!!!" Shikaku and Shingo said at the same time. " GRRR..!! SPECIAL MOVE, GALAXY WING SMASH!!!!!!!!" Ryutoo yelled as his dragoon glows in sliver and heads towards Dark Wolf. " HAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" They all yelled at the same time. <> " ...I can't let this go on!!! Let it rip!!!!!!" Said a girl voice as we hear a bey launch. " Huh whos there?!" Ryutoo said as he turns his head. " HEY DON'T LOOK BACK RYUTOO!!!!!! GO DARK WOLF!!!!" Shingo yelled. " OH NO!" Ryutoo said. " SPECIAL MOVE, KING LION TEARING BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a girl shouted out. <> " WAGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Yelled Shingo and Shikaku as both of themselves and their beys gets thrown from the wind. " There's no way I would give up by some wind!!!!!!" Ryutoo said as he struggles against the wind and sees how Dragoon rides on the wind. " Heheheheheheheh You're the first one to withstand my Leone's wind." The girl in a cloak said. " Leone?! You mean Fang Leone?!" Ryutoo said. " Yes that is right the bey i use is my personal favorite, Fang Leone 130W2D!" The girl said as her Fang leone stops the tornado. " That bey....Just who are you...." Ryutoo said as dragoon lands on the stadium. " The names Misaki Tategami, Kyoya is my father..." Misaki said as she removes her hood. " Tategami....? Kyoya's father....? " Ryutoo said with a shocked look. Too be continue... Next time: Tainted Fangs http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Beyblade:_Metal_Storm,_Chaos_Bladers_Chapter_2_-_Tainted_Fangs